This invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to an improvement in shape of each of leads extended from a package of a semiconductor device.
In recent years, downsizing and multi-functionalism of electronic equipment and apparatus have been advanced all the more, and the demands for more space saving higher device integration and more package pins have been being emphasized evermore. Accompanying these trends, reduction of the thickness and the interterminal spacing are being advanced at a rapid pace for the flat packages. As the results of the reduction, strength of the package pins is lowering.
A semiconductor chip is first mounted on a leadframe in the mounting process, and is bonded to the respective leads of the lead frame by gold wires or the like. Next, the chip is sealed by resin in the sealing process. A semiconductor device is thereby produced. This device is then subjected to a screening. In the screening process, it is general to subject the device to be tested to an accelerated test of long period at high temperature and high voltage, after a primary screening, in order to remove defects in the initial stage of manufacture. Following that, a secondary screening is carried out. Finally, cutting of the frame and forming of the terminals are carried out in the lead forming process.
In the screening process, however, a plurality of devices are arranged on a test board in parallel to one another in the horizontal direction. For this reason, the number of devices is restricted, so that the productivity is extremely poor especially in the accerelated test which extends over a long period of time.